


Favors

by magdalenelaundry



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Breathplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Roleplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalenelaundry/pseuds/magdalenelaundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another fill from my tumblr. the prompt was: "I love the idea that Vaughn's done some special "favors" for people up top to get where he is. What if one of those people was Rhys?" this ended up mutating into some pre-negotiated roleplaying, with a little asphyxiation experimentation. emphasis on the "little" because that shit's dangerous y'all, and I'm a wuss!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors

 

"Your safe word still 'parabola'?"

Rhys is re-arranging his furniture a bit so his desk will make up for the height difference, and Vaughn is carefully setting his glasses on the nightstand. "Yeah, um, I think we need a non-verbal one this time though," Vaughn mumbles, slightly embarrassed at what he's going to ask. The other man just throws him a blank look, then a raised eyebrow. "What exactly do you wanna do, V-Star?"

Thumbs are twiddled. Fidgeting occurs. His eyes cast down at Rhys's incredibly tacky shoes. "Can you like...choke me a little?" As chagrined as he is to be asking in the first place, the look on Rhys's face is so wonderful he wants it framed. Vaughn's eyes are big and bright and mostly pupil, and they're awfully hard to say no to. " _Shit yeah_ I can, wow, yes."

"Awesome, cool. Uh, if I panic I'll just like, tap out. Three loud taps on whatever's close by, will that work?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I won't go for too much all at once though, we can ease into it." Rhys clears his throat, sets his jaw, takes in a deep breath, takes his seat behind his desk, pushes the other chair towards Vaughn. Scene.

"You know why I called you in here?" Rhys shifts his voice down a bit, keeps his face stony and impassive and a little smug.

"Yes sir."

"If you think it's just about that perfomance review, it's not. If you want this raise you're going to have to earn it."

"Of course sir, I can work on - "

"You know what I'm talking about, kiddo. Everyone knows how you get a raise around here." Rhys gives his best shit-eating, lecherous grin and points down at the floor. "On your knees, obviously."

Rhys is half-hard just at the idea of where they're going to go with this, and when Vaughn pulls him out of his pants Vaughn looks up at him for a split second with a poorly-concealed smirk. Before Rhys has some smartass thing to say, he sets immediately to work on him, leaning forward and taking Rhys in his mouth. He gets his tongue flat against the vein alond the underside, opens his throat, moans around him for good measure. A few minutes of teasing and the muscles of Rhys's abdomen twitch, the pulse in his thighs runs faster, and Vaughn goes in to deep-throat him.

"Damn kid you're - oh," and Vaughn really is good enough at this to make him stutter, "- a gold-star cocksucker after all. Jesus, don't judge a book by its nerdy cover," he manages, the sneer is in voice threatening to break into an undignified groan. Vaughn allows himself a bit of a mental back-pat before Rhys pulls away, gasping and trying not to let it show. Rhys wheels the chair back a bit to give them some room, then pulls Vaughn up off the ground and into his lap with his back braced against the desk. _Clothes, off, now_ , is taking up all the space in Rhys's brain, and he starts in on Vaughn's shirt.

"What are you - " Vaughn starts, a little genuine but mostly in-character.

"Wanna see what's underneath this 'Slutty CPA' costume," he snaps, already down to the fourth button. Vaughn isn't wearing anything underneath his button-down shirt or slacks, and Rhys whistles appreciatively at this lack of pretense, tracing the prominent line of his friend's collarbone. Rhys runs his hands over Vaughn's fuzzy abdomen a little too affectionately before he notices just how obvious it is that he's not wearing underwear; the outline of his dick against his zipper is obscene, complete with a quarter-sized wet spot at the head. Rhys's hand cups him through his pants, rubbing his thumb across the stain. Vaughn lets his head roll back and Rhys happily watches his adam's apple bob as he tries to swallow a moan. "You're pretty cute for a nerdy little desk jockey, you know that? I could get used to this. Call you up here every day and run you ragged."

While Vaughn's looking at the ceiling, Rhys unzips him. He gives him a quick little patronizing tug, making Vaughn twitch and make another choked-off noise. "Flip over, let's see how this ride really handles." Vaughn's head rolls back around and he does as he's told, canting his hips up a little too excitedly. Rhys strips his pants off the rest of the way and enjoys the view of Vaughn's pale ass offered up to him. He gives him a sharp, hard smack for good measure, and Vaughn squeaks in surprise. The soft curve of his cheek is hot to the touch, but Rhys is already pressing fingers to his hole. "You sure came prepared. Maybe that review isn't the only thing you wanted out of this, huh?" Rhys mocks, sliding his fingers through all the excess lube and slicking his cock with it. He knows Vaughn's already done some preperation, but he tests him a bit with his index and middle fingers, meeting only pliant muscle. Vaughn moans unabashedly at being finger-fucked so he dispenses with the proceedings and lines his dick up instead.

One long slow push and he's seated balls-deep in his co-worker, who has the side of his face pressed to the desk and is looking back at him dazedly, unfocused and overheated. Rhys gives him a moment to adjust. For himself too; the tight, smooth clench of his friend's ass makes him lightheaded and he needs a second to get his shit back together. A breath later and he's pulling back, hissing at the suction on his cock and the look on Vaughn's face, blissed out with his eyes slammed shut and his mouth open. Rhys finally gets into a rhythm, fucking into the desk with a vengeance.

Rhys notices Vaughn sneakily reaching for his own dick, and practically slaps his hand away. "Oh fuck no, you got another thing coming if you think I'm gonna let you get jizz all over my desk." He shoves him flat onto the surface, yanks his hair a bit for good measure. He gets a stream of unintelligible noises, muffled by the wood, but he can tell they're positive feedback. Another minute or so of vicious pounding and Vaughn's got his hand under himself again, so Rhys thinks now's the time.

"What'd I tell you?" And that's when gets a fistful of Vaughn's hair, pulls his head back, and goes for the throat. He doesn't trust his mechanical hand for this sort of thing, so he gets his real one around the front of Vaughn's fragile-looking, delicate neck, spaces his fingers out, and presses down against his carotid for just a second or three. The response is immediate, and loud, with Vaughn moaning like he could come from it. Rhys continues driving into him, but keeps his fingers lightly around Vaughn's throat. He leans forward so that he's flush with Vaughn's sweaty back, resting his chin on his shoulder with his mouth next to his ear so he can talk some shit. "You gonna come just from getting fucked, you little slut?"

Vaugh shudders and nods frantically, grasping the edges of the desk for leverage and Rhys is actually surprised when he immediately comes all over his own stomach and the desk underneath him. Rhys is so high from the power trip that he runs his metal fingers through the mess Vaughn's made, brings them up to his open mouth, and watches Vaughn dutifully lick them clean. Rhys almost finishes right then and there, but he really wants to make sure Vaughn can't sit down tomorrow without thinking of him, so he sinks his teeth into his friend's shoulder and keeps up the same vicious pace. Vaughn mewls like a cat in heat, boneless and pliant, until Rhys can't take it much further and pulls out, painting his lower back with come.

Rhys lets the pressure off the hard planes of Vaughn's hips and slumps backwards into his chair. Come is plastered across the dimples above his ass, pink all over and bright red where Rhys 's hand came down on it, and a constellation of red and purple bruises are blooming along his hipbones. He's still breathing hard, but when Rhys gets worried and rolls him gently over, he laughs giddily and grins up at him. The idea of staying in character melts away immediately because Rhys absolutely has to kiss him, so he does, thoroughly.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou," is what comes out of Vaughn's mouth as soon as he has space between their mouths to say it, and Rhys could really say the same.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my new favorite thing is coming up with dumb nicknames for Vaughn. "V-Star" is a reference to the Yamaha V-Star, a series of cruiser motorcycles that started production in the 90's. since Vaughn looked so into driving a bike in Episode 1 (and was surprisingly capable at it!) I just assumed he was, narcisstically like myself, a motorcycle nerd, and that Rhys would think that was cute.


End file.
